


Bieda

by Szczuropies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies





	

Sam nigdy nie powiedziałby, że są biedni. Mieli przecież Impalę i hamburgery i różne domy i dużo podróżowali. W pierwszej z pięciu szkół w Detroit (Sprawy ciągle każą tacie tu przyjeżdżać. Sprawy dużo mogą kazać) James Bee dał mu dolara. Powiedział, że spełnia dobry uczynek i chce pomóc, widział, jak razem z Deanem wracali do motelu.  
Sam nakrzyczał na Jamesa, że ten jest głupi. Bo James nic nie rozumiał. Nie mieli domu z ogródkiem, wieczorów gier planszowych co wtorek, czerwonych rowerów, ani pieska (choć Sammy by chciał). Ale to niewielka cena, za tatę superbohatera, który zastrzeli wszystkie potwory spod łóżka.


End file.
